


A Note Not Left

by xbleeple



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mermaid Tails, Post-Series, Underground Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Nikola has an unexpected visitor at his door and he's curious as to who dares disturb his brooding.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	A Note Not Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



Nikola’s eyes shift towards the door and his nose twitches just moments before whoever was on the other side knocks. The scent was familiar but he couldn’t place it exactly. It reminded him of… He shakes his head.

For a brief moment he toys with the idea of not answering before his curiosity gets the better of him and he gets up from his desk. When he looks through the peep hole all he sees is the top of a platinum blonde head. The mysterious and unannounced guest had to be standing nose to wood with his door in order to obscure their face. A second knock comes, this time a voice accompanying it, “I know you’re home, Tesla. Open uhhhppppp!”

“What do you want?” He asks, his hand on the doorknob.

“For you to open the door like I asked,” She points out in a sassy tone, “I’ve been entrusted not to cause any property damage. So, pretty, pretty please, will you open the damn door?”

Nikola narrows his eyes before flipping the lock and wrenching the door open. The smart retort on the tip of his tongue dies the instant he sees who was on the other side. Ashley offers a wide grin, wiggling her fingers as she waves at him. Her eyes were black and her teeth were pointed even though her nails were normal, she looked much more in control of her senses than the last time he’d seen her alive. 

Nikola’s eyes slip closed as he takes a deep breath, confirming his earlier assumption. While Ashley’s own unique scent was there she also smelled very strongly of her mother. She’d most likely been with her in the last hour or so. When he opens his eyes a moment later he reaches out blindly to grab his coat, pulling the door shut behind himself, “Where is she?”

“Care to go on a magic carpet ride?” Ashley offers as she holds her hand out to him. He doesn’t hesitate as he takes the blonde’s hand, barely an instant passing before they disappear in a puff of energy.

When they rematerialize a couple of moments later Nikola wavers as he finds himself standing on top of one of the buttresses of the Underground Sanctuary. Ashley grips his arm to keep him from wobbling too far, keeping hold until he stabilizes. They both look down at the verdancy below them, Nikola’s eyes wide as he takes everything in. The buildings, the rail system, waterfall, grass, pond, people milling about, everything. It all seemed so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

“Pretty cool, huh?” She comments as she drops down to sit. Her legs swing slightly as she looks out over the expanse of the sanctuary grounds herself.

“It’s…” He trails off and nods, noticing a lone figure sitting on a rock by the waterfall. He catches the glimmer of a tail flipping up out of the pond below and smiles.

"She's missed you. Just so you know," Ashley tells him when she notices his gaze, "Even if she doesn't admit it."

"She's okay?" Nikola asks as his stoic facade slips a bit. He looks over at Ashley to watch her reactions.

"She's...missed you," Ashley asserts as she makes eye contact with him, "She was going to wait longer, but I made an executive decision."

"Are you allowed to make those?” He lifts an eyebrow.

"When I'm the one who can travel undetected," She grins, "Want me to let you down?"

"As much as I love the view..." Ashley grabs onto Nikola and transports them down to the ground. He notes that she doesn't pop in right next to Helen but about fifty meters away in the grass. The residents near them pay them no mind and she lets him go, offering him a knowing smile before disappearing in another flash of energy.

Nikola makes his way towards the pond and stops a few steps away from Helen. He watches her for a few moments as Sally playfully splashes her tail, catching Helen with a few water drops. The brunette shakes her head with a smile as she wipes the water from her face. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say, before deciding to start simple. He quietly closes the distance between them, sitting down on the rock next to her. Helen’s head whips around and her eyes widen a fraction while her jaw drops slightly.

“Nikola,” Helen breathes. She reaches out and cups his jaw in her hand, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. Nikola leans into her touch, the slight shift in weight making her smile.

“You…are a sight for sore eyes, Dr. Magnus,” He murmurs, the anger in his chest dissipating as he studies her face.

“Sore from crying in despair over little old me?” She teases with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Day and night,” He jokes back even though his response did hold a certain amount of truth to it. Her hand drifts down to rest on his chest over his heart as she looks away, “Helen…”

“I’m sorry,” She whispers.

“What’s six months of faked death between friends?” Nikola tries to reassure her.

“You didn’t know it was all a charade.”

“True,” He admits with a laugh, reaching up to take her hand in his, “Might have taken a couple centuries off of my lifespan.”

Helen lets out a wet snort of a laugh, lifting her head to look at him. She curls her fingers tight around his and takes a shuddering breath as she attempts to think of something to say to make up for all of the pain she’d caused him. To make up for everything she’d gone through herself. Nikola wordlessly pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Next time do leave a note or something.”

“You’ve got it.”


End file.
